Second Chances
by OffTheWalls33
Summary: The Straw Hats rescue a girl and Luffy wants her to join the crew but all she causes is trouble. Pirates are after her, she fights with Zolo, and she has some MAJOR trust issues. She might just be a great addition to the already dysfunctional crew.


OK! Well I don't have much to say just that I hope you like my story

Disclaimer- I do not own one piece but I do own the original characterwho will remain nameless until later… ok on with the story!

"talking" _thoughts_

"Bored. I'm SO BORED!" yelled the hyperactive captain of the Marry Go, Monkey D. Luffy.

"Well you won't be for long," said the red haired navigator Nami. "I think there's an island up…" but she was cut off by a voice from up in the crows nest.

"Land ho!" yelled the marksman Ussop from above.

"Good it's about time. Luffy ate all our food," said the blond haired chef Sanji.

"I wonder if they will have a sword shop," said the green haired swordsman Zolo as they approached the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young girl no older than 18 was walking along the cost of that same island. Her hands were laced behind her head as she stared at the sky. She walked in a straight line paying no attend to the many people who were grumbling because they had to go around her. She was far more concerned about her current situation.

_Goddamn I need food! _She thought. _I haven't eaten in like 3 days and Ben's pirates are still after me! Maybe I shouldn't have spent all my money on this sword. _She examined the exquisite sword she had just removed from its sheath. _Never mind the sword is worth it. Its…_

"Fucking sweet," she said the last two words aloud with a smile. _Hmm maybe I can dine and dash. It's worth a shot._

She then turned down an ally toward the busy town. However she was stopped in her tracks when a voice called her from behind.

"So how you been girly?" asked a deep voice

* * *

"YEAH MEAT HERE I COME!" yelled Luffy. The Going Merry had just docked and already the captain had flown overboard causing a scene in his quest for meat. He ran full speed into town causing stunned pedestrians to jump out of his way in fear.

"Hey wait up!" yelled Ussop running after him. " You coming Nami," yelled Ussop over his shoulder.

"I'm not babysitting those two," said Nami to herself. " I'm going to get some major shopping done." She headed into town with Sanji right behind her. He was saying something about how he would love to help his beautiful Nami-san.

Zolo was now the only one left. He just sighed and decided to walk around town until the Straw Hats came back. _Maybe I can take a nap on the beach. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Luffy had reached the restaurant with Ussop. Already he had eaten half the food in the place.

"Man this is good stuff," he said patting his belly. Everyone in the room was staring at him in disgust, including Ussop.

Suddenly huge shock went through the room as a blood soaked girl wielding a sword burst in. She ran quickly jumping over tables and dodging people.

"Coming through," she yelled as she jumped tables. "Sorry but I don't want to die."

Soon after her followed ten men. All of them were yelling threats after her to stop. They turned tables over and pushed costumers out of the way to get closer to her. However she quickly ran through the opposite side of the restaurant leaving a trail of blood behind her. The men disappeared after her.

"That girl needs help," said Luffy getting up and heading toward the door.

"I'm sure she can handle it," said Ussop, his knees shaking slightly after seeing the men rampage through the restaurant.

"Come on Ussop," said Luffy as he ran out the door. He followed the trail of blood in hopes of finding her. Ussop reluctantly followed behind him

* * *

Somehow Zolo had managed to get himself completely lost. He was wandering alone the

outskirts of town by the beach with no idea where to go. _I could have sworn the ship was over here, _he thought. _Wait maybe its over th…_but he thoughts were interrupted when he saw a girl running down the street towards him

"AHH! I'm going to die!" said a girls voice from down the street. She was running at full speed down the street with a sword in her hand. A group of pirates was not far behind her. Her shirt was soaked with blood and she was limping slightly" Damn it! I should have stayed home today!"

She looked back to see where the pirates were and ran into Zolo and fell hard to the ground.

"OWW! Great now my ass hurts too," she said rubbing her butt. "Sorry about that. I just get a little distracted when I'm in life threatening danger!"

Zolo was about to open his mouth to say something when one of the pirates caught up to her.

"Kill her and the boy too!" yelled one of the pirates who was still pretty far back.

The pirate who had caught up took a vicious swing at Zolo. Zolo reached for his sword but paused when he saw that the girl was already on the job. She barely blocked the attack in time and was shaking slightly trying to hold the pirate back.

"Quick! Get out of here! Run!" she yelled back at Zolo as she still sat on the ground.

"HEY!" said Zolo. "What did you think that I couldn't block that attack?"

"This is my fight not yours!" she yelled back at him. "There is no reason for you to get involved. I have it under control."

"Well from my view it doesn't look like you do," said Zolo. "You're injured and you're running away."

"Well that may be true," she said. " But I'm one stubborn jackass and there's no way I'm going to let any one help me in a fight." She said all this while still holding back the pirate who was trying to slice her in half. She was shaking even harder now and it had become evident to Zolo that she had lost a lot of blood and there was no possible way she had the strength to continue for much longer.

The girl used the little strength she had left to push the pirate away from her and stand up. She quickly slashed at the pirate and he fell to the ground. But before she could begin to run away again five more pirates caught up to her. It was taking all of her remaining energy to block their attacks. Zolo watched the scene and wondered if he should help her.

_She's lost a lot of blood and even thought she does seem determined there's no way she can win this fight, _he though. _But she did tell me to stay out of it._

But the question of whether or not he should help her was suddenly answered when one of the pirates snuck up behind her. Before the pirate knew what had happened he had been knocked to the ground and was looking up at Roronoa Zolo.

"If you were a real swordsman you would never attack your opponent from behind," said Zolo. "I real swordsman faces his opponent head on."

"God! What's your problem?" yelled the girl while still trying to fight off the remaining pirates. " I told you to go. I have it under con…"

But before she could finish her sentence she began to stagger and collapsed to the ground from loss of blood. As she fell Zolo noticed something on her waist. It was another sword and it seemed very familiar to him. As Zolo stared at the sword the pirates went to finish the girl but before they could get to her Zolo had slashed them all down.

_I know that sword, _he though. _It's one of the cursed swords. _Zolo picked up the girl and examined her. She was in really bad shape.

"Zolo," said Luffy, who had finally arrived on the scene with Ussop not far behind. "You saved the girl."

"Yeah," said Zolo as the looked away for the injured girl. "But I don't know if she'll make it she's lost a shit load of blood."

"Let's take her back to the ship," said Luffy.

"Right," said Zolo and the three crewmates ran back to the Going Merry.

Once there they found the rest of the crew was back. Zolo set the girl down on the deck and the whole crew looked down at her. She was very little, 5 foot 2 at the max, and she had black hair down to her shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with black combat boots and a black and blue-stripped shirt. However, the shirt was ripped in many places and it was badly stained with her blood.

"Who is she?" asked Nami

"No idea," answered Zolo

"Well we should fix her up," said Nami. "Bring he down to the girl's quarters and I'll see what I can do for her."

Zolo nodded and gently picked up the girl and brought her below deck.

* * *

Ok well there is my first chapter I hope you all like it! Please review! I'll take criticism but please try not to be too mean. 


End file.
